Talk:Metro Exodus
Does Artyom talk in this game? Artyom talks in Metro 2033 novels, but not in the game adaptations. I wonder if this is any different :He talks between chapters in the games. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 23:36, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Release date hidden in latest trailer? If you watch the end of the "The Aurora" trailer, you see a bit where random letters and number form the "Exodus" of the game's title. But if you go through frame-by-frame, you can see "Aug 8th" at one point. While this might be a coincidence, every other permutation is gibberish save the Aug 8th part. Maybe a hidden clue from the developper on the release date? (Screenshot if you're curious https://i.imgur.com/CPRMzCt.png) DRAEVAN13''' 21:27, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Narratively the open world sections are mostly uneccessary I loved the open world sections, especially the Volga as it felt like a throwback to S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow of Chernobyl. This is just me given into my inner editor, but honestly the open world sections were unneccessary for the over-arching story. Here removing most of the world world areas could have had the game go like this: 1. The intro remains the same with the Spartan team escaping from Hansa and knowing they could now never return. Anna and Miller argue over course of actions. Anna wants to find a new place to settle, Miller wants to travel to the Ark to link up with the Russian central government. 2. The Volga area is replaced with a small section involving the Aurora crew stopping at a flooded station between Moscow and Mount Yamantau. Here the crew looks for evidence of NATO occupation. Anna is accidentally exposed to the unknown chemical weapon gas in one of the station's chambers. The station used to be an independant settlement but was taken over by a group who enslaved any who came to the station. Stepan rescues Katya and Natsya, who had been captured/enslaved by the cult. Artyom meets Krest, who had been a member of the original group who lived at the station and was to be sacrificed for the cult for his knowledge of machines. The passanger car for the train is stolen from the bandit's camp. The morality choice being how you deal with the cultists, as many are slaves who are forced to fight, while others don't like the cult but pretend to follow along for sheer survival. How you act determines whether or not one of the Rangers stays behind to free the slaves. 3. The mission to the Ark facility plays out the same. The difference is that there is no "doctor" character, instead he is replaced by one of the leaders of the cannibals. Additionally, not wanting to pass up, nor leave for the cannibals, any confidential data, they copy the locations and codes of any remaining government bunkers, before destroying the Ark's central computers and communications equipment on their way out. 4. The mission in the Caspian Desert can be mostly removed down to the mission into the Caspian-1 SatCom facility. Being unable to return to the Moscow Metro, and securing/inhabiting the Ark facility being beyond infeasible, Miller finally agrees, realizing that there wasn't any hope of restoring the pre-war Russian government anymore. Using the data taken from the Ark, they head towards the Caspian-1 facility. Entering it to retrieve the satalite maps to try and locate a livable area. Inside they are faced against Guil who becomes a serious threat, as she had lived most of her life within the bunker, and even sabatoges an area's lights so the spiders can attack the group; although this is entirely due to years of isolation after the station was swarmed by the mutated spiders who killed off all the other survivors. Artyom and the other Rangers manage to grab part of the newest set of satalite maps before the facility's power finally starts to fail for good. Forcing them to leave the majority of the maps behind in order to escape in time. The morality choice being a mix of small events to understand/try and communicate with Guil. If Artyom doesn't try to understand/communicate with Guil, atleast one of the Rangers die as he is pounced by a spider, and despite fighting it off, cannot make it to the blast doors in time. If Guil notices that the Rangers mean her no harm, she regains enough of her sanity to protect the Rangers, allowing them all to escape, tho she becomes trapped in the now darkened facility as a result. Stepan and Katya start a relationship. Anna's cough gets worse. 5. The mission to Taiga can be completely removed. 6. The partial maps show no suitable locations. The crew refer back to the data retrieved from the Ark and learn of another SatCom facility in Novosibrisk. The partial maps do include Novosibrisk, but show that the last known radiation levels were off the scale. Anna's cough becomes critical, but the Ark data also tells that there was an experimental medicine in a facility within Novosibrisk. As the city contains both the maps they need and the medicine for Anna, the team agrees to head for the city. 7. Novosibrisk and the ending play out about the same. TheNuclearSoldier (talk) 06:42, March 15, 2019 (UTC)